The Love of 2 Equals 3
by mola26
Summary: PeterXSusan incest, Don't like don't read. Set in Narnia during Golden Age, a story of the ups and downs of a family that expands.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I've been sorta obsessed with the SusanXPeter incest stories on here so I decided to write one! Enjoy!3**

Peter's POV

I walked out of my study to our smaller dinning hall. We didn't see the need for the big Grand Dinning Hall when we had no visitors to entertain. I passed one of the servants and gave them a nod and smile of acknowledgement as they bowed at me. It was August, not only were the forests all across Narnia were in full bloom but the gardens and nature everywhere else were as well. Even in the small towns across the land it was hard not to spot the glories of nature blowing through the flowers or the delightful smells in the summer wind.

As I walked into the hall I could already see Lucy and Edmund chowing down on the food that was in front of them. I could tell they were famished by the long meeting and goodbye we had with one of our 'allies'. After their extremely aggressive advancements towards Lucy and his wife, to the extent that I had almost cut off the Prince Aspan's head with his own sword. The King apologized for his son's inappropriate actions and basically begged for forgiveness from all four of us. Susan had talked just enough sense into me to have me forgive the prince, but not without a warning not they were not a good terms.

About 10 minutes later I noticed Susan wasn't eating as much as she usually does. She mostly pushed around her food with her fork and would take small bites every so often so no one would grow suspicious of her. She was quiet and looked a little paler than usual, but I could tell she was trying to take part of the conversation every once in a while. I had already made up my mind that I would ask her about it after dinner.

Susan excused herself from the table and walked in the direction of our bed chamber. A minute or two after she left, I excused myself as well and walked quickly towards the bed chamber. When I walked in the room it was dimly lit and I could see her figure facing away from me on the balcony. I walked behind her and wrapped my arms around her and rested my head on her shoulder.

"I hope I didn't scare you sister."

"Don't worry love, you did not; I heard you walk in." She said as she leaned into me. I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Sue are you feeling alright? You look a little pale, and you barely ate anything at dinner." She moved away from my hold. I turned her around and embraced her with a kiss on her hair line.

"Darling, please tell me what's wrong. I don't like to see you this way. I want to help."

"Peter I honestly don't know what the matter is. I haven't been feeling my true self. But I'm fine, it's probably just because of the stress we've had for the past weeks."

"Are you sure love? You don't have to pretend to be strong if you are not feeling well."

"I'm not, but I bet whatever this is will pass."

With that she walked out of my embrace and towards our bed. Right before she made it to the bed she stumbled a bit and had to lean on the end of the bed for support. I rushed behind her and held her for support.

"Sue.."

"Peter I'm fine. It's because of the stress or the fact I haven't gotten much sleep in the past couple of nights."

"Sue I trust you, but I think you're overlooking this. I don't have a good feeling about this."

"Peter, honestly I'm..I-I-I'm.."

She fainted and I caught her and quickly laid her on the bed. I ran to the royal healer screaming for her to help Susan. I paced back and forth while she was in the bed chamber with my Susan. I was so worried about her, she had never fallen this ill since I could remember. Maybe before Narnia, but we've been here for about 7 years now so I could barely remember before Narnia. I heard the door open and the healer walk out of the room. I had to bend down to meet her eye, her old age had made her shorter than she was7 years ago, but none the less I trusted her with my life. She walked out with a smile and motioned for me to go in. I thanked her and quickly made my way into the bed chamber.

When I walked in Susan was folding the dress she wore that day and had changed into her night dress. I closed the door and started to make my way towards her. She turned around with a smile on her face.

"Sue, are you okay? You had me so worried, I thought something horrible had happened to you." To that she giggled.

"My King, I am perfectly fine, better than fine actually."

"How could you be better than fine when you fainted and were so pale. You had lost all of your color." I caressed her cheek, she leaned into it and grabbed my hand with hers.

"Peter don't you want to hear what the healer said?"

"Yes I would love to! I had forgotten to ask her actually, what could be so great that it puts you in this great of a mood?"

"Peter it won't just be you, me, Lucy and Edmund anymore."

"What do you mean? Edmund hasn't invited some Princess to stay here without without my permission has he?" She laughed.

"Now what does that have to do with my health, honestly? Peter I can tell you are too worried right now to logically think about this. Peter, I'm with child."

I froze, did I just hear her correctly? She's..she's…child? I probably looked like an idiot with my mouth hung open and not moving. I hope she didn't get the wrong idea, but of course she started slowly backing away form me.

"No no no Sue, I'm happy I'm zoo happy! You have no idea! A baby Sue, we're having a baby!"

I picked her up and spun her around. I kissed her all over and then grasped her lips with mine passionately. We made deep, slow, passionate love that night. I could not have been a happier man when I woke up, I brushed her hair out of her face and gently kissed her on the cheek. She moved a little, but then continued to sleep. I slowly got out of bed and tried to quietly get dressed for the day ahead. Out of no where I heard Sue ran out of bed and towards the waste basket, emptying out what little she had for dinner last night. I rushed to her side and held her naked body closely.

She chuckled a little and turned to me.

"Susan, what is so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just that…well I find it funny that we've been married for only 3 months and I'm already with child. I remember hearing the Queens gossiping about how when someone was married they were expected to be with child within the first 24 months of the marriage. When Lady Talu became with child after 11 months of marriage her mother gloated about how fertile her daughter was. I'll be envied by every married women in all the kingdoms."

"Susan, the funny thing is that it took you this long to be with child. Although our love making has increased since our marriage, we've had more than 3 months. As I said, it's a miracle that you have found out you are with child not before we were married." I chuckled and she giggled at me. I kissed her softly on her lips and helped her up.

"Let's get you some clothes on so you two can have some food." She smiled back at me with my use of the words 'you two'.

A couple of weeks went on with the same routine, Susan would wake up throwing up and with me comforting her, I would make sure she would eat more then she had by bringing her food from the kitchen. I feel a sense of guilt for making her go through this, but every time I try to apologize she reminds me that it is not my fault and this little discomfort will lead us to a lifetime of happiness.

She wants to tell Lucy and Edmund about the baby soon. Hiding this from them is becoming harder and harder with every passing day. She's in the bed chamber with the healer again, hoping to find out how long she has been with child. The little that I can remember from our past world our baby should be here within 9 months of conception. The healer walked out of the room again and gave me the signal to go back into the chamber.

When I walked into the chamber Susan was lacing up her corset. I walked behind her and grabbed her hands.

"Sue I think you shouldn't continue wearing these for a while. I don't want it to suffocate you or the baby."

"You're probably right Peter."

"As your older brother I usually am." I said with a smirk.

"Oh shut up brother, there is no need to be cocky. Then does the High King want to help me unlace and take it off then?" I nodded in agreement and help her take off the corset. Her top is fully exposed and I can't help but notice the growth in her breasts.

"Peter, you know you can stop staring."

"Yes, but you are so beautiful. How could I not?"

"I know they're bigger Peter, you don't need to be sneaky about it. I'm guessing it's on of the perks you are liking?"

"Yes one of the many perks I'm loving. So what did the healer say? Did she use her magic to tell me when I shall see my darling child?"

"Hmm..yes she did. You will get to see you child sooner than we thought."

"Oh really? How soon?"

"4 months soon."

I looked at her totally baffled and kissed her, as I did not know what else to do in the moment.

"4 months..but that means.."

"Yes Peter, you can do the math. I have been with our child for 5 months already, as you said we did have more fun before out wedding night. About month before the wedding I've been carrying our heir. Aren't you excited?"

"More then I've ever been. We'll tell people the baby was born premature due to the crazy social standards of the high class. Honestly, who cares is our baby was conceived in a pre-marriage bed instead of a post-marriage bed?"

"Peter calm down, you should save our thinking for when we tell Lucy and Edmund today."

"I forgot, we have a whole day in front of us. Can't we just stay in bed all day?"

"But my King, we have duties to tend to."

"You are ever so right my Queen, let us go off to breakfast then. You have been able to eat more food recently."

"Yes, true. And I am enjoying every second of it." She said we a kiss and I held her in the position until we had to come up for air.

**What do you think? Tell me! I'll try to update my stories more often.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Here comes chapter 2! Enjoy! 3**

Susan's POV

I began to pace in Peter's study thinking about how to tell Lucy and Edmund. After some time of pacing I sat down due to a slight feel of weakness, the healer did say this would happen throughout, and laid my abdomen with my hand, a habit I have fallen into the past week or two. I have had to catch myself doing it in front of Edmund or Lucy. Lucy seemed to be suspicious earlier on when I was still had sickness during the day. Edmund's suspicion seems to have increased the past week. He kept on giving me strange looks, like he was waiting for something to pop out at him.

I guessed my mind was wondering off because the sound of the door closing brought me back to reality. I looked over and saw Edmund making his way towards me. I panicked a little because my hand was still on my stomach, but I move in my chair to face him and in the process I slyly moved my hand off of my stomach.

"Edmund, can I help you with something?" He looked at me with a questioning look in his eyes. He moved closer and sat down in a chair next to me.

"Susan, are you alright? Is everything with Peter going okay?"

"Why Edmund of course! Everything with between me and Peter are great! Why'd you ask such a thing?" He looked at me once more and grabbed my hands. I looked up and saw his eyes full of worry.

"Well, something is different about you recently. Actually more like the past month or so…I-I-I can't put my finger on it exactly and since you and Peter have just been newly married I just assumed…"

"Edmund thank you for caring about me. As I said, Peter and I are doing well, there is nothing you have to worry about." I was not technically lying to him, but I was dodging the elephant in the room. Now would be a perfect time to tell him, but Lucy and Peter were not here.

"That still does not explain what has been going on with you recently." He got up and faced away from me. I got out of the chair, but had to slowly and use the chair arm for some support. Although I was not that big yet, at least not big enough for them to take true notice even if I was wearing looser flowy gowns, I still needed some help sometimes.

"See, that is what I am talking about!" He said pointing to me as I used the furniture for support, his voice started to grow louder with every word. "You never did that before! How am I supposed to believe that nothing is wrong with my sister? How?!"

"I am fine Edmund!", I yelled back feeling frustrated with not being able to tell him the truth just yet, "Honestly I have just been feeling a little off recently, I will be okay!"

"But you never go to the archery ranges.."

"I still do!"

"Not like you used to! You'd disappear in there for hours at a time where we would have to hunt you down to make sure you had not been kidnapped or something!"

"Nothing is wrong with me not going to the archery ranges as often as I used to! I have other duties to tend to and maybe I want a little break every so often! People change Edmund! I won't lose my love for archery just because I do not spend my life there! Honestly, what is this about?"

I guess our conversation raised in volume because soon Lucy rushed in. She looked concerned and scared, as though she had just seen a terrible horror that could not be put into words.

"What is going on here?"

"Nothing Lucy, Edmund and I seem to have let our conversation reach a high volume, that is all."

"That is all? No it is not! She is hiding something from us Lu! I can tell!"

"Edmund, stop yelling at me! I did nothing wrong!"

"I do not believe you! There is something you're hiding from us! Why? Do you not trust us anymore?"

"No, of course not!"

"Then tell me!.."

"Edmund calm down! Whatever you are doing is not helping anyone! Just calm down!" Lucy yelled.

All of a sudden I felt my head lighten and my balance became just out of my grasp. I stumbled back and slowly sat down in the chair while keeping my hands on the arms of the chair for support. At that moment Peter walked in with an angry look on his face.

"Will everyone shut up! What is with all of this chaos?"

"Edmund started this!"

"I did not, it was Susan." He said with a finger pointed at me. I guess I had looked a little paler or sickly or something because all of the anger and emotion from before fell out of all of their faces in an instant. I tried to force a smile, but my head was pounding and I found it harder to do than usual.

Peter ran to my side and brushed my hair out of my face. He looked at me like he was watching me slowly die. He did not look back at the others as he tried to help me feel stable in the chair. I got a glance of the other two, Lucy had a scared look on her face worse than before and Edmund's face did not hold any emotion at all.

"Susan, what's the matter? How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I guess. All of a sudden I felt light headed and my head started pounding. I felt like I had to sit down, so I did. It is nothing…."

"The healer said stress and more physical kinds of conflict would not be good for you and the baby. Go lay down." He whispered to me, thinking the others could not hear him. But the room was so silent you could here a pin drop.

"Baby?…" I heard Lucy loudly whisper, then Edmund spun his head around formLucy to me. I looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

"Both of you leave." Peter said in a quiet but stern voice.

"But Peter.."

"Please Lu just leave. You too Edmund, give us some time alone."

With that they both walked out of the room and slammed the door behind them. It sent waves through my body making me jump. I looked back at my husband and saw his protective side was fully out and growing. He caressed my cheek and gave me a light kiss.

"Sue what happened?"

"Edmund came in here very concerned about me because I've been acting weird, I can not blame him. Then it seems it spiraled out of control. I would have never thought they'd find out this way."

"Neither did I. All the color once again was drained out of you, you are worrying me Sue."

"Peter, you are letting your over protectiveness take over you a little. Though I thank you for helping me out, I guess I've been so worried with telling them I was putting a lot of stress on myself."

"I am serious when I say I want you to take it easy. I don't want you to over do yourself. You do not have to come to the welcoming of our guests if you want. Knowing them it will only be stress and passive aggressive insults."

"Peter, I will be fine. If I feel as though it is too much I will leave, I promise."

"Thank you love." He gave me a slow and caring kiss. "Then let us go get ready then since it might tae you some more time." He said with a smile. He helped me up out of the chair and towards our bed chamber.

I hated feeling so weak, but I knew there was nothing I could do. Edmund's quick temper seemed to have exploded, I had no idea how the conversation escalated that quickly. They have not fought in a while, Edmund usual fought with Peter or Lucy if anything. Peter and I were the ones that would fight more, but majority of the time we would make up once the day was over and move past whatever problem we had.

I took a quick nap to regain some energy. I decided on a gown that was tighter than the ones I had previously been wearing, but it was not tight enough where the bump was still a little hidden. The Healer had said that I was smaller than some of the women she had helped before, but within the next month I would grow to the normal size of the rest of the women. Once I was pleased with my presents I put my crown and and stepped and out of the chamber. I did not see any of my siblings anywhere so I walked to the throne room.

When I walked in I saw some of the servants making sure everything was all tidy. I saw Edmund and Lucy talking to each other quietly in a deep discussion. I decided not to interrupt, so I quietly walked towards my throne and sat down. I saw Peter walking in after about 5 minutes. He saw me and I gave my a smile; he walked up to me and gave me a kiss on my hand making me blush.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Much better, tok a nap like you asked; it really helped. How are Lucy and Edmund? Have you talked to them?"

"Lucy came up to me and talked to me. She's happy for us, just surprised."

"And Edmund?"

"I haven't talked to him yet….I think he needs time to process it. You know Edmund does not like change."

"Yes I know. Now which kingdom will be in our presence this time? And so close to the last one. Very odd."

"It's the Kingdom of Hillia. (**Sorry, I'm not the best at making up names :/ ) **The eldest brother and sister will be here, as well as the king and queen. As good of an ally as they are, prepare for passive aggressive comments and questions as you know. Especially with the baby on the way, they weren't the most accepting of our marriage."

"I remember dear, their views on our type of relationship is not as welcoming as the other kingdoms. Thankfully they are one of few kingdoms that don't agree with our love."

"My Queen, do not allow these closed-minded and closed-hearted people upset you. I know your hormones are high, but let's not let them get in the way of our happiness, Okay?"

"Okay." I said with a smile.

"Your majesties, the they are here."

"Thank you, send them in please."

"As you wish my King."

With that he left the room to go get our guests we all knew sat on our thrones and waited for them to enter. A minute or two later they entered the throne room; the king and queen were in front and their two eldest children were slightly behind them. The eldest son wore a smirk on his face, one that signified that he thought he was on top of the world and he was indestructible. I could not read the eldest daughter's expression as well, she seemed to have a confident expression on her face but I could not yet tell if it was one of true confidence in herself or of ego. The king and queen wore the same expression as their on, I had never met their children just the parents. I took a quiet deep breath to calm myself and gave them a little smile not wanting to come off to harsh, I am still the Gentle Queen.

They bowed and Peter told them to rise. They said some bullshit thank you for allowing them to stay with us and talk to us.

"You are welcome King Admand. How was your travels?"

"It was good King Peter. We are so humbled for you to have us stay were in your beautiful castle."

"Thank you, the pleasure is all ours. Now, I am sure there are some things we need to talk about, but if you do not mind let us talk about these things over dinner. You must want to rest a little and eat because of your long travel."

"Thank you, we shall see you at dinner."

They bowed again and left. Throughout the small conversation between Peter and King Admand, I noticed the daughter was looking at my with a curious eye. She was looking at my stomach, as if they was trying to figure out if I was pregnant, if I looked bigger by the way I was sitting and I was not wearing a corset or if I was fat. Honestly this sent a shock of panic throughout me, but I reminded myself I was not keeping this secret anymore. There was no need to.

**What do y'all think? Next chapter on the way! :D**


End file.
